How to Train Your Dragon: The Ledgend
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: About a year after Drago Bloodfist was defeated, the gang went and had children. The children and their dragons grow to be great riders like their parents. What they don't know is that they're the new generation of a group of Vikings from over 300 years ago. Rated T for some blood.
1. The Children

It was two month after the defeat of Drago Bloodfist that Hiccup and Astrid decided to marry. Soon the gang married different Vikings and continue to live their dragon riding lives. About a year later the members of the gang were going to become parents, and so were their dragons, who mated with some dragons in the village.

Then one night, in late June, the new villagers arrived. It was a strange birth in the history of Berk. All the children and young dragons arrived at the exact same time. Even though the women were in great pain, Hiccup thinks that he suffered most out of the ordeal. Astrid had spent the entire time griping his hand in pain and almost breaking it in the proses.

After icing his hand Hiccup went into his and Astrid's room. Just outside the door he heard the faint crying of a baby. When he opened the door he was surprised at what he saw. Instead of one, there were two babies in Astrid's arms. When Astrid looked up from her children she smiled at her husband. Hiccup chuckled. "Twins?" Astrid smiled even bigger in her reply. "Yes. Hiccup, you're a father!" "And you're a mother."

"We have to show the others." Astrid started to get up but Hiccup just shook his head. "Not now," he said," you're too weak. Wait a few minuets then we'll meet thee others." With an annoyed sigh, Astrid obeyed. Hiccup walked over to her and she handed him one of the infants. "That's your daughter," Astrid pointed out. "And this is your son," she said rocking the baby she held.

Hiccup gazed at the baby girl that was his one and only daughter. She had stopped crying a few muinets ago. She had his eyes and will probably have his hair. When he first saw his son he saw that he had Astrid's eyes and will probably have her hair, too.

When they went downstairs to show the dragon's, they were surprised at the sight. Toothless was feeding a regurgitated fish to a baby Night Fury. The Toothless and the baby dragon came to the chief , along with Stormfly and her own baby. "Toothless, Stormfly, meet your children's future riders," Hiccup said as he and Astrid lowered themselves to show the dragons the babies.

For some reason the infant dragons didn't do anything to scare the children. Toothless's baby went to the baby girl while Stormfly's went to the baby boy. "Wow," Astrid said as the babies petted the dragons, "looks like they found their dragons and they aren't even an hour old."

They met up with their friends at the fire place they would have cookouts together when they were training late at night. With a fire, they presented their children. Ruffnut had a boy, Tuffnut's wife had a girl, Snottlout's wife had a boy, and Fishlegs' wife had a girl. Their dragons all had their children with them.

They were all shocked at the fact that the children, even the baby dragons, were born at the same time. "Okaaaay," said Tuffnut, "that's just really weird." "You're really weird," said Ruffnut. "Hiccup, you're an egghead," said Snotlout, earning a glare from the young chief, "do you have any books about it?" Hiccup thought for a minute as he held his daughter and looked at the stars. "Not sure," he finally replied. "I'll have to check."

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs, "are newborns suppose to be that small?" Hiccup was confused by the question. "What do you mean?" He heard Astrid gasp softly. "Hiccup," she said softly. Hiccup looked down at his daughter and realized that she was smaller than all the other's. _She's a runt_ , he thought, _just like I was._

Within a few more minutes everyone went to their homes to get some rest. Hiccup and Astrid put the two sleepy babies in a crib together since they weren't aware they were going to have twins. Hiccup detached his metal leg and lied down on the bed and so did Astrid. "You did it," he said pulling the covers over him and his wife. "You gave birth to two amazing children."

"Thanks," she said as they kissed. "They'll become great riders and trainers one day." Hiccup's smile faded. Of course, Astrid knew something was wrong since he would usually ramble about something about the entire thing. "What's wrong," she asked. Hiccup turned away, afraid to answer. "I-I-I'm worried," he stammered. "I'm worried about our daughter since she's a runt. I'm also worried that I... I wont be a good enough dad." "Hey, look at me," Astrid said as she attempted to turn him. When he did, she put her hand on his cheek. "You're gonna be a _great_ dad. And don't worry about our little girl. If she's a runt, that means that she takes after you more than me. So she'll be fine."

Hiccup let a smile cross his face at the thought of being a hero in his daughters eyes. He sighed, wondering about tomorrow, when the ceremony to welcome the new Viking's. Everyone would be there. All would see the new future riders of Berk. And two would be the future choices of the place of leader. And they were his very own...

Before Hiccup could continue the though, he asked Astrid a very good question. "Hey, what are we going to name the kids?"

* * *

Another day in Berk. The sun is shinning, the dragons are roaring, everything's peaceful. Well, for a few minuets anyway. Suddenly there's a rush of wind, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another. They were caused by dragon riders in training. In the lead was a Night Fury and her rider, the others close behind her. "Come on guys," said the Nightfurry's rider, "keep up!"

"Look out!" When the dragon rider looked straight forward, it was too late. The dragon bumped into a boulder followed by the other five. "OW's" and "That hurt's" screamed through the air along with baby dragon roars. All the complaining stopped when they heard the roar of a bigger dragon that was familiar to them all.

The dragons and their riders got in a straight line next to each other as the leader Hiccup flew down in front of them on Toothless. With one look Hiccup knew what happened. "Where is she," he asked as he took off his mask. All hands and tails pointed to the Nightfurry. With the attention of the chief- not to mention her own father who was the chief's dragon- she lifted her wings.

Hiccup saw what was hiding under the wings. A girl smaller than the rest, with hair color like his and green eyes. She frowned at the other kid and dragons. "Thanks a lot," she said. Hiccup just smiled and walked over to the girl. "Starstream," he said. At he mention of her name from her father, she got a little worried. "I thought you were with Gobber at the blacksmith's," Hiccup continued. "I- I was trying to fly Moondancer like how you ride Toothless," Starstream explained. "Now I wonder where you got that idea."

Everyone turned to see Astrid and Stormfly walk towards them. "Because the only way she could know," Astrid said as she dismounted her dragon, giving Hiccup a small glare, "is if your father told you that himself." Hiccup laughed nervously. "I might have told her a thing or two last night." Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"And you tried to teach you and your friends?" Starstream just nodded, her head hanging and digging her foot into the ground. A boy with Astrid's hair and eyes came up. "I told her to not do it." Starstream looked at the boy in disbelief. "Anister that's not true," she yelled. "You said 'okay lets try it, but by Thor's hammer, we better not get caught!'"

The twins, who looked nothing like each other, started arguing. Meanwhile Toothless growled disapprovingly at his daughter who allowed Starstream to have her try out those moves at a young age.

When all the arguing was done, the children and their dragons to the classroom at the training ring. Starstream was playing with a wooden sword while her brother, Anister was trying to keep the two small braids that his sister made out of his bangs out of his face. He had short spiky hair that was as spikey as his dragon Cyclone's tail since it was the same species as his mothers dragon.

Thunderclaw, son of Ruffnut, was busy arm wrestling his twin cousin, Lightningclaw, who was the daughter of Tuffnut, the both of the heads of the dragon they shared. Lascar, the son of Snotlout, looked at dragon cards with Fishlegs daughter, Conch Shell, soon joined by Starstream.

"I'm bored," said Starstream as she played with Moondancer. "Well we wouldn't be bored if you hadn't gotten us in trouble," said her twin. "Hey I got an idea," said Conch Shell, "why don't we go to the beach and play!" They all nodded in agreement.

When they got to the shoreline, they played with the young dragons. Ever since birth, the children have been able to understand their dragons like as if they were humans. They all had the same dragons their parents had. They heard a dragon coming close by and went to see who it was. It was Valca and her dragon who came for the children. "Grandma," Starstream and Anister said together, running at their gramdmother.

Valca laughed. 'It's late," she said, "your parents will be worried if I don't return with you soon." Suddenly Valca's dragon regurgitated a few fish for the little dragons, who happily accepted. "Eww," said Starstream. Unlike many Viking's, she hated fish, especially pre- chewed.

When they returned to the village, it was already sunset. The kids went to greet their parents. Little did they know that they had been in a very important conversation.

* * *

Hiccup looked out the door of the building where the gang always had a meal in their free time, and had conversations without the children. Toothless nudged him with his nose which snapped Hiccup out of his thoughts. "They still haven't shown any signs," said Astrid, sitting at their usual table with the others. Five years ago, a few weeks after the children were born, Hiccup tried to find a reason why the children were born at the same time. In the proses, he found some very good info.

"We don't know if the legend is real yet," Hiccup said. "Yeah, but what if it is," Snotlout asked. "Then we'll tell them. But since we don't know, we can't tell them." Fishlegs started to disagree. "But if we don't tell them, then something bad will happen in the future." He had more to say, but Hiccup just stopped him by raising his hand.

Toothless poked Hiccup with his tail and ran to the door. He looked out, only to see his mother and the children. Hiccup motioned for the group to come out. When they did the kids ran toward them, laughing.

They each said goodbye and went home. When they got home, Sarstream went upstairs to her room, with Moondancer on her tail. When she got to her room, she looked out her balcony. She always enjoyed looking out, daydreaming that she was flying on her dragon non- stop.

Moondancer grunted. "Of course your hungry." Sarstream went to a basket she put next to the bed Gobber made for her. She took a raw fish and threw it to Moondancer. When she was called down for her own dinner, she left her room with Moondancer, who was still munching the fish.

"Can I have a flight suit, dad," Starstream asked while eating her meal. Hiccup laughed at the question. He knew that his daughter admired his inventions and that she wanted to be just like him. "Maybe when your older and know more about dragon riding." Starstream just slumped back into her chair at the reply. Anister just laughed.

After dinner the twins were sent to bed. Before climbing into bed, Starstream changed into a nightgown and opened two books. One belonged to her father, the other was one of the books she would one day carry around wherever she went, her map book. She turned to the page in her fathers journal that was an enormous map. Her father allowed her to see the book whenever she wanted only to copy the map. _One day I'll finish the map on my own._ That what she planed.

After copying some of the map down, she climbed into bed. She couldn't fall asleep at first so she hummed a song her mother always sang to her. When she was asleep, the only thing she dreamed about was riding Moondancer.


	2. Roaring Flames

You would think that at noon, everyone would be busy eating and feeding their dragons to do any flying any time soon. Well, not really. they were now thirteen and the children were vey skilled with their riding. They decided to start a flying team named the Roaring Flames. They would perform anytime they got the chance. Unless something got in the way, they would always fly at noon.

Starstream was the leader of the group, even though she was a runt. But today, she and Moondancer were being taught another move from Hiccup and Toothless. It was a move that went like this: You get a running start then jump into the air and start off with a dive once you get high enough (mostly till your about twenty feet close to the clouds). While in drop, your dragon must have it's wings tucked in close to its body. At last minuet, open and stretch the wings as far out as possible so you could go into a triple backflip.

It's suppose to go into a step where the rider will need a mask for face protection and a flight suit. Luckily, Starstream had all of that. The thing was, since she knows how to get Moondancer to do sharp turns, she still can't seem to get the sharp turns on her own when she's off her dragon.

She never gets to the end of the trick because she always crashes into something. But she never gives up. While she was about to jump off of Moon dancer, her dad shouted out pointers. When it was time, she stood her full height she made sure her mask and pony tail were tight and made sure her uneven strands of hair on the side of her face were secure behind her ears.

She made sure that Moondancer had her wings out straight. _This time,_ she thought, _this time I'll get it right_. She stepped onto Moondancer's wings just like how her grandmother Val taught her.

When she reached the edge of the wing, she jumped. She got her flight suit in full formation and was soon gliding in front of her dragon. "That's it," her father said as he rode Toothless next to her, instructing her. "Now here it comes, you ready?" "Born ready!" Rocks came into view and Starstream easily avoided the small ones, with Moondancer right beside her.

 _I did it_ , she thought and let out a scream of joy. _Wait, don't I usually think that and it turns out I didn't?_ Just then the bigger rocks came into view. "Look out!" "AHHH!" Moondancer came to her rider's rescue as soon as she screamed. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground back at the village of Berk, her parents and her friends, including her dragon looking down at her.

"Oh, thank the Gods," her mother said as she helped her up, shattering her daughter with questions. "Are you hurt? What happened? Please tell me you still have all your teeth." Starstream pushed her mom away as she reached to check her face. "Mom, stop, I'm fine all right? Just another flunked practice." You hesitated," her dad said," you keep on letting your mind go free and then hesitate to try and make the turns." "Because I know I can't make them," Starstream snapped back.

"Don't worry chief," Thunderclaw said. "Yeah, girls got too thick of a skull to have it cracked," agreed his cousin, Lightningclaw. The twin cousins always joked about how Starstream had a big head and a small body. It was true. She was a lot like her father. Always had ideas bouncing around and having her head in the clouds, sometimes literally. She raised her hand to run it through her hair then remembered that she still had her mask on. She untied her hair and took of her mask.

Her hair was the same shade as her fathers, but she only had her bangs and length as the difference. Her hair almost went past her waist when let down, she rarely kept it down when she was riding. She had her fathers eyes, she had always been proud to take after her father in looks. But she didn't just share his looks, she also had the habit of rambling and going off to try some crazy elaborate idea or build weird things, she even loved dragon riding as much as him, maybe more.

But she inherited her mother's stubbornness, some of her father's weakness, but there were some things that didn't come from her parents. Drawing herself back to reality, she realized that her father had just finished a lecture on what she did wrong on the trick. she just left the group in silence, her brother and friends following close behind.

"Ah!" Starstream swung the sword she always had on her back furiously at a tree. The sword was built to be used mostly for just the right hand, but sometimes it required both. The kids were at the edge of one of the sides of Berk, trying to relax, but her tantrums kept stopping them. She was still upset from her mistake. "Just once I'd like to get that move right!"

Conch Shell sighed. She looked just like her father, minus the facial hair. "We know," she said," you've mentioned it for the last twenty minuets. If I was a whispering death, you would've been gone a long time ago." Conch Shell was a brain-iac when it came to dragons and their abilities. It came in handy more than once.

Starstream just kept on complaining and hitting the tree till Anister had enough and ended up tackling her. It took both Thunderclaw and Lascar to separate them

* * *

Later that night, with her gear and armor at her door, Starstream was in her room carving her dragon sleeping. She had started witling when her father was teaching her the basics of inventing. When she was done, she put the carved piece of wood on a shelf with other carvings of her family, friends and dragons. Moondancer was on the balcony, snoozing away. She gently ran her hand across her BDFF's(best dragon friend) head as she walked to the edge of the balcony. Starstrean leaned over the railing to look at the stars.

She always said that you can not only see the beauty of the night sky, but feel and smell it. One of the reasons her parents named her Starstream was because shewas always happy when they went outside in the night. Then when she was able to speak, she named Moondancer because at night, she always chased and tried to fly to the moon, almost like as if she was dancing.

Moondancer was awake and ready to fly. Starstream looked at her door. She didn't lock it, but her brother and his dragon were deep sleepers, not to mention loud snorers. That's why she was glad they didn't share rooms and that the walls were thick. Last she remembered her parents mentioned going to a meeting that only the grow-ups of the tribe were to attend, they wouldn't be back for a while. She was the only human in the house awake.

 _What about Toothless and Stormfly_ , she thought as her dragon barked softly. Then she also remembered that those dragons were obsessed and would follow the two anywhere. "You ready to ride girl?" This wasn't the first time hey went on a midnight joyride. It's the only time when they could fly without criticism from anyone.

Moondancer jumped off the balcony and circled the house a few times. Satstream wasn't worried about being seen in her night clothes. They were the same clothes she wore under her armor. Blue pants, dragon purple shirt that hung loses, casual clothing. So only that her bangs were in her face, even though they stayed on the sides, she hung the right side of her hair up with a diamond clip.

She pulled on her black sheep wool boots on and went to the balcony. As she pulled herself to stand on the railing, her necklace jingled. It had a girl riding a Night Fury on it. The others had ones with kids riding the same dragons they had. They never knew where they got them.

Starstream jumped off the balcony and onto the bare back of Moondancer. She enjoyed riding in the night. She had a backpack on her filled with her gear and weapons, exept her sword, the only sword was the fire/Zippleback gas and spark sword.

The village sometimes got ambushed by wild dragons and always had to be prepared, Not to hurt them, but to tame them. The Roaring Flames seemed to easily tame them. Sometimes the dragons couldn't be maintained so they had to be tranquilized and released far away from the village.

Right now that wasn't on Starstream's mind. All she thought about was dragon riding, her inventions, mapping, and trying to find a way to do the Move of Impossibility, as she liked to call it. She lied on her stomach as Moondancer slowed down to just glide. The rider and her dragon seemed to have endless conversations about everything. Right now it was something her father told her to tell her friends.

"I'll tell them tomorrow, okay?" The dragon grunted an annoyed agreement. When they returned home, Sarstream dropped her bag at her door, threw her boot in her closet, and flopped down on her bed.

While pulling up the covers, Moondancer used her tail to close the balcony window and laid at on the foot of the bed, her head under Starstream's hand.

"Good night, girl," she muttered just before she fell asleep. Not aware that she was about to learn something life changing, she slept peacefully through the night.


	3. Day and Night of Dragons

The next day at breakfast, Starstream tried to find an excuse to avoid talking to her friends. Moondancer just growled at her. "I know I promised but the last time I told them something like this I nearly lost my head," Starstream said after Moondancer was done shaming her. _Sometimes I wonder who's training who,_ Starstream thought, _it would be a lot easier to decide if I didn't speak Night Fury._

When she and Anister met up with their friends, it just made things harder. "So what do you think we should do as our flying routine tomorrow," asked Lascar. "Don't know," said Anister. "Hey sis, you got any ideas?" _Oh great._

Starstream knew she wasn't gonna get herself out of this. _Might as well get it over with._ "Actually..." she started, "I don't think we'll have the time to do that."

The entire gang stared at her as she continued. "You see my, dad says that we need to learn a few more things about the dragons and that the bonds between our dragons aren't enough. So he thought about it for weeks and weeks and finally came to a decisions. Which might not sound good to you 'cause I know your gonna hate it. And I mean reaaaaally hate it 'cause..." Starstream trailed off as she noticed she had rambled away again over something so simple. So she just let it out.

"Mydadgotusajobatthedragonnest." She said it fast, but it was fast enough for them to understand. " _WHAT!?"_ The kids and their dragons started to yell at Starstream about why she couldn't change his mind. "Well if you guys hate it so much, why don't you complain to him face-to-face, huh?"

That seemed to shut them. None of them wanted to go up to the chief's face and do it, not even his own children. Mostly because he had a Night Fury at his side with the power to defeat an Alfa Dragon. "When does he want us to start," asked Lascar. Starstream smiled at the thought of him having him on _her_ side. She always thought she was closer to him than any of them. _I wonder..._

But she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She had something else to think about. Having a job in the baby dragon area based in the old dragon's nest was an important job. Since it was hard to control babies, some of the most skilled riders and trainers were offered the job.

 _Now he wants_ us, Starstream thought, _is he getting desperate? Cause last time I remembered I flunked a simple move on a trick. "_ We start tomorrow. So be ready. Also, I'm in charge." Anister and Thunderclaw almost complained till Starstream added, "Chief's orders."

That night when the kids were going to head to their houses, the dragons started to act up. "Darkflame, what's wrong," Lascar asked his Monstrous Nightmare. Darkflame roared at his trainer, knowing that he was the only one who could understand him. Lascar gave them all a look that they recognized. Starstream hoped onto Moondancer and headed to the highest watch tower.

She was glad that she had her armor on when she looked through the telescope. _Wild dragons!_ Starstream took off on Moondancer and flew to the giant horn. Her parents told her that she could use it for only an alarm outside of a dragon race. She took a deep breath, put her lips to the horn, and blew.

The horn sounded deep and scary, yet gentle in some ways to Starstream. When she was sure everyone knew when they came out of their homes, she went to the square. Her father and mother were already there, weapons ready. "There are eight dragons total," she said to them. "Three Whispering Deaths and five Monstrous Nightmares. We better get ready." "How long do we have?" her father asked looking for a good answer. Starstream glanced at him with a worried look as she answered: "I'd say a good ten minuets."

Everyone ran around to spare the sheep and make sure that they were ready. This was both a time to worry for Berks food supply and be hopeful that they got some new allies. This wasn't the first time this happened. And Starstream and the others remembered the first time it happened to their group as clear as crystal.

* * *

The group were ten and it was a late night. Their birthdays had happened a week and at the end they were sent to there basements. They did it a lot and whenever their parents told them they could come up, they didn't tell them anything. And it was getting pretty annoying. "When will you tell us," they would always said. The answer remained the same. "You'll find out when you're older." Well, now they were older, and it's getting pretty annoying.

But something told Starstream that the answer would come tonight. Everyone was with their dragons and gazing at the stars from her balcony. They heard the sound of a horn that always sounded before being sent to the basement. "Kids," Astrid entered the room, pieces of armor that could fit a child in it in her hands, "put theses on." She handed each child a set of armor and a weapon and led them to the door as they put on the armor.

Starstream walked out with her sword which was really heavy in her hands. She had barely walked in all her armor and was already tired. The joy of being a runt, she joked to herself. "What's going on?" she heard Anister ask, his voice shaky. It was the first time she had ever heard her brother scared. No one answered because the roar of a dragon filled the air. Starstream looked up to spot a Nightmare dragon flying towards them.

She froze as it came closer to Berk. She quickly pulled up everything she had learned about Nightmares. Like all dragons, it was sensitive to noise and had a blind spot. She remembered that its blind spot was right under the nose on most Nightmares. She also knows that it covers itself in a liquid like fiery substance so water was a good weapon against it. _So as long as its scales are moist with water, I should be able to...wait, what do I do?_ she wondered.

Moondancer came to her side and spoke to her, knowing that her rider had the ability to understand Night Fury's. "We need to pin down the dragon and tame it and bring as little pain and damage to it as possible." Starstream nodded at her mounted the dragon. Time to put my skills to the test.

* * *

Starstream flew in front of a Whispering death and clogged her ears. As it roared she jumped off of Moondancer and onto the back of the dragon. "Just gotta... get this rope around it." As she tossed a good length of rope to Moondancer to bring it under the dragon and back to her, the Whispering Death was starting to realize what was happening around him.

As she was tying a knot so she could make some reins the dragon started to thrash. "Alright tough guy, lets see you handle this!" Starstream finished her knot and tugged it to the left, causing the dragon to roll to the left. "Ahh!" Starstream bent down to the ear of the dragon. ''Look, I know you're not use to this and this rope is probably hurting you. but Berk needs your help. We need new dragons to help us hunt for food. So please, please help us."

As if the dragon felt her pain, it stopped thrashing and was ready to obey orders. _Sometimes all a dragon needs is a little talking to and some reasoning_ , she remembered her father and grandmother say to her while growing up. When she returned to Berk, all the other dragons had been tamed. Starstream heard the groaning of a wounded dragon and saw it coming from a young battle dragon. She quickly ran over to it and inspected its wounds.

It had lost a toe on each foot and one wing was broken. She turned back to the village and gave out orders. "I need a sick about tree feet long, some bandages, stitching supplies, some cloths, and two buckets of water. Quickly!" Starstream removed her dirty, fingerless gloves and took out a little rag and wiped any dirt off of her hands. When all the supplies was by her side, she got to work.

The dragon was a Deadly Nader like her mothers and Starstream realized that it had also lost a spike on its tail from the past. _Poor thing_ , Starstream thought as she tended the areas where the missing toes once were. as she stitched up the last toe, she used the remaining water to cool the pain on the area where the injured wing was fractured. The entire time she was whispering to the dragon like a mother would to a toddler when they had broken something.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Thank the Gods that you weren't injured more seriously and that I heard you or else your wing would never had healed properly and your cuts would've been infected." She kept on whispering as she gently moved the wing so she could brace it against the stick and wrap a bandage to keep it in place. When she finished, she asked a few Vikings if they could have their dragons carry the Deadly Nader to the infirmary.

Later that night the Roaring Flames and their dragons went to the weaponry and sharpened their weapons. Well, except for Starstream, who was trying to master her fathers trick. After ten times, Moondancer grew tired. "Sarstream," she whined, "can we please stop. We need to rest for tomorrow." "Fine. I just wish I could already perfect this move."

Back at home, Starstream and Anister were at the table with their parents having dinner. "I'm impressed at how you handled that Deadly Nader, Starstream," Hiccup said. "Thanks." was all she said. "An act of a great future chief,in my opinion." Hiccup added. Anister and Astrid exchanged worried glances and looked back and forth between Hiccup and Starstream.

Starstream was still for a minuet and threw her fork onto her plate. "Lost my apatite." She got up from the table and went upstairs. "Starstream-" her mother called after her but she didn't stop. The chief and his wife turned to Anister as he got up. "I'll go talk to her." Anister followed his twin as Astrid gave a disapproving stare at her husband. "At least she didn't yell at me this time." Hiccup said, hoping to break the tension. "You know she hates it when you bring it up!" "Well sooner or later it will happen." "What about our son? You know Star doesn't want to be chief and yet you always try to convince her." "She can be a great chief if she took the time to realize it!" "Well, she doesn't. And you putting pressure on her isn't helping!"

Hiccup sighed and slumped back into his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Astrid went to his side and rubbed his shoulders as he spoke. "I- I just want to help her. She reminds me so much of me and is always running away from her future. And I just want to protect her from making the same mistakes as me. Especially when it's time for..." Hiccup trailed off and Astrid understood what he meant and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry. She'll be ready."

Hiccup sighed as he removed his hand from his face and put it on hers. "I hope," was all he said in return. Little did they know that the very person they were talking about was watching them. _Ready for what?_ Starstream wondered as they hugged and started to clean up, unaware of her spying.


	4. Hard First Day

"What do you mean 'I think their hiding something'?!" Anister shouted at Starstream over the rushing wind. Starstream had explained to the group what she heard from her parents as they went to Dragon Hideout to start their new job there. They had been there many times with Val and Cloudjumper. They were going to stay on the bottom and take care of the babies. Might seem easy, but the newborns are almost impossible to control.

"We'll talk more later. There it is!" Starstream pointed at the Hideout and started to dive. When they arrived at the entrance Val was there with Cloudjumper waiting for them. "Hello, children! I'm glad Hiccup assigned you to infant dragon duty." "Not for us," Anister mumbled. Starstream elbowed him hard in his ribcage and smiled at her grandmother. "No problem, grandma. We're all excited to work here," Starstream said as she heard Lascar yawn. She cringed slightly as she regretted waking them up so early.

Val led them to the nursery where baby dragons were playing and napping. Above them were the juvenile dragons and over those were the adult dragons. As Val gave them a tour, Starstream planed the jobs in her head. After Val assigned her as the boss and left, Starstream started to get to work. "Thunderclaw, Lightningclaw, you guys, along with Smoke and Ash, will play with the bored dragons and make sure they fall asleep during naptime. Lascar, you train the dragons with me. Anister, you will be on fire patrol and put out any fires and you will also bring water to the dragons when needed. Conch Shell, you will be on role call, feeding, and lookout. You will make sure every dragon is present and well fed with their normal diet and that they are healthy. Lets get to work!"

Everyone went to their jobs as Starstream headed towards Lascar. "Can you start without me? I need to do something." Lascar nodded as she went and sat and took out her journal. Like her father, she recorded what she saw, heard, and learned. She had copied the map that was in her fathers journal and was now adding to it on her own. It was one of the reasons of why she didn't want to be chosen as chief. She didn't want to lose her freedom and imagination for the duties and responsibility as the chief. She wish she was a wild dragon every time she was reminded.

As she wrote everyone's jobs and schedules she listened to the sounds around her. That was a talent the entire group had. Like dragons, their senses were sharp and came in handy. After she handed out the schedules she went with Lascar and started working with the baby dragons. Everything went great till lunch break. After all the dragons were fed the gang and their dragons started to have their own lunches. While eating her lunch, Starstream carved her friends and their dragons at work.

When she had finished and focused on her meal, she thought she heard something behind her but ignored it. "Raaaarrr!" Starstream jumped up while screaming and fell off the ledge. "Starstream!" she heard Lightningclaw yell after her. Starstream saw the ground come closer and closer but her fall was slowed and stopped till her nose was a few inches away from the ground.

When her feet were on the ground she saw that her friends and brother were gathered around her, staring in wonder. Starstream was petrified in fear and fainted. The last thing she was her dragon, worried.

* * *

"... DOWN?! MY SISTER PRACTICALY FLEW BACK THERE!" Starstream moaned as she forced her eyes open slowly, light nearly blinding her. She blinked franticly as she sat up in... her bed? Suddenly the memories of before he blackout came back in. She looked towards he bookshelf to find her brother yelling at their prents, being held back by Lascar and Thunderclaw. Then they saw her.

Everyone rushed to her and helped her out of bed as she asked a question. "What was that?" Hiccup looked at Astrid and the others and they all nodded. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and pulled put a thick book from the satchel. He handed it to her, and Starstream saw that on the cover were the same symbols that hung from the young Viking and her friends necks.

And in the center of the old book's cover, were the words _'Vikings & Dragons Legend'_ written in Viking.

* * *

 **Hellooooo everybody!**

 **Sorry this chapter is short but I've had a lot on my plate recently.**

 **I just think that what happens next- BTW, gonna be _super_ wicked!-should be on separate chapters.**

 **I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story but cut me some slack, I'm doing work for other stories, ya know!**

 **If you _really_ love this story then it would only make sense that you would PM me to help me write faster.**

 **Did I just say that?**

 **Sorry, I've been in a bad mood recently, but if you have good ideas, seriously, PM me!**

 **Seeya!**


End file.
